ogheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Speedy
Luke Hyles also known as Speedy is a hero with super speed abilities. He originally is from team 'Ice Cold Attitude' alongside Elise and Tina, the later he end up dating. He's also from Super Power MixUp rather than from OGH. Appearance Luke is always shown in his superhero attire (The only time he wasn't was from halfway season 5 untill the end of it). Speedy wears a T-Shirt with his logo, a mask, elbow pads, shorts and sneakers. Most of it is in the colors orange and light blue. Under the mask he is shown to have spiked hair and a lightning scar which glows up when he uses his powers on his right eye. Personality Speedy is care free, shown as he constantly prefers messing with opponents rather than giving his all. He also loves teasing people, most notably when he gave Tina the nickname 'Bossy'. Speedy however also has a caring side, he knows very well that Elise is like a little sister to him and that Tina feels as more than a friend to him. Speedy also is somebody who always thinks ahead of time, for example when Speedy lost his speed abilities he revealed her had a pair of leg gauntlets which when fueled with electricity grant him effects similiar to his power. Powers Speedy's power is one of the most obvious ones, super speed. It comes alongside near perfect reaction times, forcing you to either prevent him from running or know exactly what he is about to do. He also has a ability called 'Overdrive' allowing him to move at mach 290 (345,877.2 Kilometers per Hour) at an instant. This is exactly the speed of a bolt of lightning and has some recharge time to it. However with this he can punch trough almost anything and even escaping Impulse's strongest attack. He can also combine this speed power with his electric leg gauntlets. If he does a fully charged overdrive (Powers and a fully charged set of leg gauntlets) he can triple the overdrive's speed. (Mach 870) Speedy also has the ability to take and use others abilities, this is a massive upgrade from Richard's version and allowed him to take back his super speed. Whilst it is unknown how he learned this ability he has comfirmed to be practicing it ever since he was six years old. This also makes him the only main character to have more than one power. Story Not much is known about Speedy before the events of Super Power MixUp but we do know he has known both Tina and Elise for a few years and has shared some talks with team 'L Is Real' (Lane, Logan and Lucas). He debuts along with the rest of team 'Ice Cold Attitude' in season 2 at the fighting tournament, mainly focusing on fighting Phaz knowing very well he had an advantage. He got eliminated after unleashing a tornado which tired him out before Tom suprised him with a Gorilla Punch in his back. He however is all rested up to watch the finale and later helps in the battle against Fungas and his brothers. Speedy returned in season 3, it is known that he along all other heroes have communication earbuds in one of their ears (The right one in his case). It is also comfirmed that he shares a dorm with the rest of team 'Ice Cold Attitude'. He joins the fight against Richard and loses his powers in an attempt to rescue Tina. He later got his power back by showcasing his electric leg gauntlets. He now succeeds in saving Tina but Lisa is forced to revert time. Lisa warns Speedy about what will happen, allowing him to this time prevent the entire problem from happening. However he still remembers him saving Tina but she doesn't. This is the first hint in the show that some people remember the time which has been reverted by Lisa. Placement on the tier list Main article: Tier List Speedy is on the tier list as a B Tier. He has this placement for various reasons. Most notable his ability to reach superhuman speeds makes it hards for others to catch him. His ability to attack at mach 290 allows him to destroy characters who are higher up the scale. It is most notable how diverse his matchup chart is. He has advantages against almost all Super Power MixUp characters and even has an 45-55 matchup against Mask Kid (Who is a SS tier). However just like he has huge advantages characters like Jordybot are hard counters to him due to them reacting to similiar speeds Category:Super Power MixUp Category:Characters Category:Males